I don't care
by twdalixbrooke
Summary: Brooke can't help but take a liking to Kenny, even though he has a wife and son, that doesn't stop her. Will Kenny feel the same? What will they do? *May be some smut later on.*


"Lee, just leave him." I sighed running my hand through my greasy hair. Kenny just threw one of his tantrums and it's been causing a lot of fuss. Clementine grabbed my hand and stared intently at Lee who was cursing under his breath. Sweat trickled down his chocolate coloured skin.

"I'll talk to him." Katjaa muttered taking Duck with her. To be honest I've always been fond of Kenny, he may be too old for me but I couldn't care less. We're in a zombie apocalypse for god sake. Katjaa, his wife strolled up to the train and entered, followed by their son, Duck. I sat down on a log and rested my head in my hands. Thinking about Kenny. Everyones been worried about him lately, especially me. I hate seeing him like this.

"You okay Brooke?" Clem asked, fiddling with her cap that lay upon her black strands of hair. I looked up at her and smiled, she has pretty hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you?" I replied, patting the spot next to me. She gladly sat down and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm good." She said, taking a deep breath. I could tell everyone was starving, we hadn't eaten in days because there's no food about. I glanced at Lee who was currently shaking his head in disbelief.

"Go talk to Lee, he needs some company." I said to Clem who nodded and trotted off. There weren't many of us, only me, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine, Lee and Ben. Ben isn't that useful, he can't even handle a proper gun, he also got Carley killed because he didnt tell the truth to Lilly. He was trading with bandits and they nearly got all of us killed. I could tell Lee was fond of Carley, and I knew she felt the same. He's been a state since she's died.

"Wanna play with me Brooke?" A squeeky voice asked, I turnt around to see Duck giggling and holding some dolls.

"These are for girls." I chuckled taking them out of his hands. He whined and pouted his lips. I shook my head laughing as he sat down next to Clem. I decided to check in on Kenny, I got up and brushed the bits off dry mud off my leggings. I made my way over to the train and climbed aboard, hearing the faint mutters of him and Katjaa. Jealousy grew in the pit of my stomach, Kenny will never ever feel the same. Especially since he's got a wife and kid.

"Everything okay?" I asked walking in on them kissing. "I am so sorry." I gasped, standing there awkwardly.

"Get out ya pest." Kenny growled causing Katjaa to push him away.

"Don't be so harsh, come in dear, I need to go check on Duck." She said nudging past him and sent me a faint smile which I returned.

"Sorry for walking in on you guys..." I muttered, scratching my neck shyly. He glared at me and sat down on in the seat that was in front of all the controls. I sighed and stood next to him, the atmosphere was peaceful yet there was an awkward silence that lingered upon the air.

"What do you want anyway?" He hissed, dimples appeared either side of his mouth. Gosh those lips... Brooke stop! Hes older than you and he has a WIFE.

"To see if you're okay... earlier you were really upset... and I-"

"I'm FINE." He interrupted shooting death glares at me. I have a plan ;) I raised my top slightly, tying it at the back with a hairband. My bellybutton was showing. I waved my hand in front of my face, pretending it was hot.

"You serious? The weather is normal." Kenny snapped, eyeing my body but quickly looking away.

"Well, It's hot in here." I giggled, rolling my eyes. I slouched down on the other seat, I could see him glancing at me in the corner of my eye. Mission accomplished.

"I know what you're trying to do." Kenny hissed standing up, he took long strides towards me as I gulped loudly. I raised my eyebrows questionaly. "I have a kid, and a wife." He whispered slamming his hands down on either side of my head. I looked up at him innocently, he glared down at me.

"I know Kenny, I'm not doing anything." I growled shoving him away forcefully. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the hard wall, trapping me underneath his body.

"You're trying to seduce me." He grinned pressing his body against mine. I held back a moan and continued glaring at him.

"And what If I am?" I chuckled letting my hand loose from his grip. My hand travelled down his torso and to the top of his jeans.

"Then you're doing a pretty good job at it." He growled, his breath was on my ear. "This is naughty." He whispered as the door opened. We jumped apart as Katjaa entered with Duck.

"You okay honey?" He asked walking up to her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, Duck wanted to see you, mind if we have some privacy please Brooke?" Katjaa asked politely. I nodded and strolled out, not taking a look back.

Oh Kenny...


End file.
